heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.19 - Where do you keep a giant catwoman?
It's been but one short day since Tigra became not so very short, and caused quite a bit of chaos and damage in New York. The chaos has settled down, the damage, well, that will take longer to repair, and Tigra is still quite embiggened. She's currently in a large warehouse, one of many owened and operated by Stark Industries. It's a safe and secure place for her to be out of view, and it's not like she can go back to her apartment in her present state. She's sitting down at one end of the warehouse, legs stretched out towards the other. Even though the warehouse interior is three stories high, that's not enough for her to stand upright at her over fifty foot height. Besides being taller, her proportions are a bit different now, with her looking more muscular than before. Fortunately, Joker supplied her with a costume, if tube top and bikini bottom can be called a costume, made from unstable molecules and grew with her, so she's at least not indecent. The Joker's crazy, but he's not a pervert. Pepper Potts arrives at the warehouse she hastily prepared with JARVIS's help, the car that brought her leading a veritable convoy of moving truck type vehicles. Yes, anyone who saw what was happening would be justifiably confused, but strangely enough it's just another day for Pepper. She has the moving crews wait outside and enters first alone. She does knock before opening the door, just in case. "Hi," Pepper calls across to the warehouse's occupant. "How are you doing today?" Tigra's senses work just as well at this size as they do when she's normal sized, and so she'd heard the convoy approach. As Pepper approaches the door, she might hear the soft thump of the tip of the gier-woman's tail hitting the ground as it twitches. "Oh, you know me," she says in a soft rumble, "livin' large." A not so soft snort follows that. "Sorry. This hasn't improved my sense of humor any." Pepper Potts offers what is hopefully a reassuring smile. "Well, I can't begin to imagine, but hopefully I can at least make your accomodations a little more comfortable? I brought pillows and blankets as well as something for you to eat." She's clearly asking permission to have the moving crews start bringing everything in. Hearing that causes Tigra to brighten visibly. "That would be great, actually. All of it. This is...well, not exactly like home," she says dryly, gesturing at the warehouse. "While the cat in me can get comfortable just about anywhere, I'm enough human to be a little more mainstream in my actual preferences." She then grins wryly, somewhat toothily. "And I'll be honest, I've been worried about eating like this. Just hope it doesn't ruin my girlish figure." Pepper Potts chuckles softly, then turns to gestures for the moving crews to start bringing everything in. Amongst the seemingly unending amounts of stuff brought in are several king-size pillow-top mattresses, several full size bolts of heavy wool fabric and polar fleece, and still more bedding of that same mindset. Then what looks like a full banquet from a catering company is brought in, huge serving platters of ham and turkey and accompanying side dishes all set on two long tables set to one side. Lastly, what has to be one of the biggest TVs currently available on the retail market, along with one of those novelty remote controls that nearly as big as the TV itself. "I kind of took a guess on what you might want to eat, but from here on out, just let me know and I'll do what I can. Oh, and there's this." She pulls a tablet from her shoulder bag, the device already in a high end protective case that has a wide sash threaded through it. "I'm hoping this will fit you like a wristwatch, so you can keep in touch with me or any of the Avengers through JARVIS." Well, Tigra did say her sense of humor hadn't been helped by any of this. She goes quiet as the moving crews get to work, not wanting to make them nervous, and not wanting to make herself any more nervous either. Nostrils flare as the foot is brought in, and she licks her lips eagerly. When the TV is brought in, and the remote, shemanages to laugh softly, and grin at Pepper. "You -are- amazing, Pepper," she says in approval, of that and the communicator Pepper provides. She puts it on experimentally. "I really appreciate all of this." She uses a clawtip to carefully activate the tablet, bring it online and seeing how it works. Pepper Potts steps closer to Tigra to give the moving crews room to work, apparently not at all worried about Tigra hurting her in any way. "I've got feelers out to find a taller building, but most of the ideally suitable buildings are airplane hangars, and those aren't really very common outisde of major airports. I'll keep looking, though." She looks around the warehouse's open space, one corner now quickly filling with items as the catered banquet now has five-gallon jugs of water and plain white five-gallon buckets that smell like tea and lemonade set under the tables. "Is there anything I've forgotten?" She's really not sure about how to ask Tigra whether or not a bath would be a good idea. The giant feline's hand twitches towards Pepper with a brief, but quickly restrained, urge to pick the woman up. Her tailtip thumps against the ground in irritation and consternation at the passing thought. "This is okay," she says, gesturing at the warehouse. "I can step outside when I need to stretch, and I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." And she knows that is a -lot- of trouble. She grins a little when she recognizes the smell of the lemonade. "You're being too good to me," she murmurs, before trying to think of things overlooked. "Bathing facilities, 'specially if I'm like this more than a day or two longer. Whatever the internet says, I -don't- actually do the tongue bath thing. If FDNY can spare a ladder truck for an hour or so, that'd probably be all I would need, just get a shower." And -that- will certainly wind up on the internet. Pepper Potts notices the twitch, but doesn't comment on it. She's resolved to show Tigra she trusts her, and this is one way of doing so. "Hm. I think we can do better than imposing on the local firehouse and risking someone getting a video you don't want going viral." She's had more than enough of those to deal with in her time already. Mental note taken, she nods up to the fifty-foot feline. "I should have something ready by tomorrow." She just /really/ hopes that Tony doesn't start digging into her personal finances without asking first. Naturally, Tigra is half assuming, half hoping, that Tony is paying for this. If it turns out not, she'll do everything she can to make reperations. "After what happened, having a video go viral is probably the least I deserve," she says wryly. "I'm so glad, and so damned lucky, that nobody got killed when I went bonkers out there. That's what scares me most about all of this. I mean, if I'm stuck like this, that'll suck, but I'll live with it or die trying, but what if I go berzerk again? I could hurt a -lot- of people like this," she says, gesturing at her powerful frame. Pepper Potts shakes her head. "It wasn't luck that you panicked and still no one was killed. I don't believe in luck. I believe in trust. And I trust that you're in control of this no matter what happens." She looks around as everything has been brought in, the TV set up and ready, and the moving crews have all vacated the building again. "Don't let me keep you from eating. Though I might impose on you to share the lemonade." "I'm in control now," Tigra says. "I wasn't then." And she doesn't comment about the future. She gestures at the lemonade in invitation, and then carefully moves closer to the set out food, not wanting to accidentally bump Pepper with body or tail. She stretches out on her side on the mattresses, and reaches across to grab some of the ham, scarfing it down eagerly. "If I'm stuck like this, but I've got control of myself, I hope I'll be able to still do some good." She taps the tablet she now wears. "And I hope the team will call me if they need me." Now a crooked grin. "Strange. Not used to being the team heavy." Pepper Potts claims a cup of the lemonade, and leaves the five-gallon bucket open for Tigra to claim if she wants. "You know Steve. If he thinks your presence is needed, he won't care if you're fifty feet tall or fifty milimeters tall. He'll ask you to be there." She again makes sure to appear unperturbed as Tigra shifts closer to the food, stepping a bit to one side to give the feline more room. Pepper's calmness is a bravery that Tigra can appreciate. She knows how easy it would be to hurt someone normal like this. "I don't know if I hope he will need me, or not need me," she says, grabbing some of the turkey now. A not so small shrug follows the thought. "Pepper, there's one thing that--okay, there's lots of things that puzzle me about all this, but Tony was there, went I got big and mad and all. He tried to talk me down first, and I kind of lost track of him after that, but I think he was trying to climb me." A thoughtful frown now. "Where was his armor?" Pepper Potts frowns slightly and looks up at Tigra. That's... a clue. But, rule number two of a good PA, act like you know everything, even when you don't. "It must have been in the middle of repairs or something." Though her reply might have been a clue of its own. Since when did Pepper NOT know every last bit of everything that Tony does? "Really?" Tigra asks about the armor being in for repairs. "I dunno, that doesn't seem like him. Does he tell you when the armor's going to be down that long?" She eats some turkey as she considers this. "Not used to seeing you not knowing exactly what he's up to." Pepper Potts is quiet for a moment. "You're right. I'm not used to it either." And Natasha was right. She needs to talk to Tony. If having the Russian point it out to her wasn't enough, THIS sure is. "I'm going to talk to him this evening." She will. Come hell or high water or avoidance tactics, she WILL talk to him. That gets a nod from Tigra, and she says aloud, "Good. I'd offer to back you up there, but even if I'd fit in the room, I'd be more of a distraction than a help, I know." A small grin now. "But if you do wind up needing me to hold him down for you, just let me know. Be happy to do that. I'll even try not to hurt him too much." Pepper Potts chuckles faintly. "Thank you. I really appreciate the offer. And if I feel it's needed, I'll definitely let you know." She finishes her cup of lemonade and glances at her wristwatch. "I need to get going, I have a finance meeting to get to. But I will see you tomorrow for sure, all right? I hope the blankets help." The bolts of fabric turn out to be yards and yards of fabric, pieces sewn together lengthwise to make blankets actually big enough for Tigra to use at her current height. Tigra sits up slowly and carefully when Pepper says it's time to go. "All of this will help, a lot," she says. "Never realize how much the little things matter until you don't have them." Now a grimace. "And I didn't mean that pun, honest. ANyway, good luck with Tony," she offers. Pepper Potts nods, looking up at Tigra. "Thank you. I hope I don't need it." She turns to leave, her phone pinging as she's walking out the door. Never a moment's rest, apparently. Category:Log